


Apple Crumble Pie

by hecklesyeah



Category: Grandfathered (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, paget brewster does things to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecklesyeah/pseuds/hecklesyeah
Summary: “She used to always bake that after we fought, you know, right before we had a lot of make-up s—”- - -A little post-finale pick-me-up. I just couldn't leave it the way the show did.





	Apple Crumble Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilythedwarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/gifts).



> I have a lot of fic ideas for them but I wasn't planning on writing anything until I saw that lone Grandfathered fic. Aren't they just the hottest grandparents ever? Also, ugh, Paget *.*

* * *

Gerald was mulling over his father's rather cryptic phone call when he finds his mother by the kitchen sink. "Mom? It's 8:14, Edie just fell asleep. I thought you weren't coming home until much later? Did you have fu—Mom?"

"Oh!" Quickly and stealthily wiping her tears, she turns the knob on the faucet to disguise the sniffling. "Hey, honey."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes! Why wouldn't I be?" She forces the widest smile she could muster as she turns to face her son and make her way to the couch but the redness of her nose against the rest of her pale skin is unmistakable.

He rushes towards the couch and sits beside Sara. "Mom! Have you been crying?"

"I'm just… The movie—"

He glances at the TV and sees that it is off. Gerald has never once seen his mom cry outside of happy tears and movie nights. And she's definitely never lied to his face about her tears. She has always been so strong, even back when they were barely making ends meet. She's never cried over losing jobs, friends, and lovers – of course, she's always just been good at hiding it from him. He has no clue how to deal with this situation so he does the only thing he knows has made him feel good at the end of the worst days – he takes her in his arms and snuggles with her.

"Yes, of course, the movie." He gently rubs up and down her back as he feels her shaking with silent sobs. "It's okay, just let it all out."

"Hey, Ger, are you coming to be—Oh." Vanessa stops by the doorway when she sees mother and son on the couch. Gerald puts a finger to his mouth, the worried look on his face sparking her own concern as she quietly makes her way over to his side and mouths, "Is she okay?"

Gerald slowly shakes his head and accepts Vanessa's comforting embrace until his mother's breathing evens out. He peeks down at her and sees her eyes closed. He eases out of the couch and carries his mother to her room. He presses a gentle kiss on her forehead as Vanessa removes Sara's shoes before pulling the covers over her sleeping form.

Once the bedroom door was closed, Vanessa asks, "What happened?"

"I don't know. She was so happy earlier."

Vanessa nods and hugs Gerald to quell the worry visible in his features. "Happier than I've ever seen her. And now…"

"Yeah, she was so happy for us. Plus, she and Craig were moving in together. What could've happened in the last few hours?"

"Wait, where's Craig?"

"What do you mean?"

"That?" She gestures towards Sara's bedroom. "That did not look like regular I-stubbed-my-toe crying. That was I-just-got-my-heart-broken sobbing."

Confusion washes over Gerald. "Do you think they broke up?"

"I don't know," Vanessa mumbles. "He seemed so serious and a little too in love with her to have broken up with her."

Gerald pulls away and sits back on the couch with his head in his hands. "I've never seen her like this."

"I've never seen her cry over anything over than her cheesy movies either." She lays her head on her fiancé's shoulder for a while before she stands up, dragging Gerald up by his hands. "Come on, we all need rest. We'll talk to her tomorrow, okay?"

**\- x -**

The next morning, the newly-engaged couple trudge into Sara's home to find the biggest breakfast they've ever seen – waffles, pancakes, French toast, bacon, sausages, eggs, hash browns, a selection of fruit perfect for the beginning of summer – laid out on the dining table. Sara herself was by the oven, taking out a freshly-baked apple crumble pie that made both their mouths water.

"Mom?"

"Oh, hey, you!" She greets them a little more cheerfully than she usually does as she sets the pie aside to cool. "I figured that since you didn't get to celebrate your engagement somewhere fancy, you at least deserve the best breakfast ever, especially after you puked your guts out yesterday of all days."

"Sara, this is…" A lot? Too much? Unexpected, given last night's sobfest? "Wonderful. So sweet of you, really." She lets go of her fiancé's hand to give her future mother-in-law the warmest hug she could ever give.

"Aww, this is nothing. You kids deserve nothing but the best." She returns the hug with as much enthusiasm then gives her son a kiss on the cheek before handing them a plate each. "Help yourselves."

"Thanks, Mom." He exchanges glances with Vanessa in silent question of whether to bring up what happened last night or not; they're both at a loss as they dig in.

"So I was thinking… You guys should spend the day, just the two of you with no worries. And since school is out, I just called in to have the day off to take care of Edie. We'll have a grandmother-granddaughter day. That's a thing, right?"

"It could be," Gerald agrees.

"Hey, didn't Jimmy promise the same thing when he called last night?" Vanessa doesn't miss the twitch in Sara's eye at the mention of Jimmy's name.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Mom."

"That's… That's alright. Grandmother-granddaughter day could wait." She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

Vanessa narrows her eyes then gasps in delight. "Or… You and Jimmy could go out," she pauses and gauges Sara's reaction. There it is again, that twitch. "You know, spend the day together." Twitch. "With Edie, of course."

"No," Sara laughs nervously and tries to play it cool. "No, it's fine. They can have their grandfather-granddaughter day today. I can just go to work—"

"No, that's perfect, Mom! It'll be like a grandparents' day for Edie. She's gonna love it." Gerald looks so excited and she feels her resolve start to give.

Vanessa decides a final guilt-trip is necessary. "Edie would really love to have her grandparents spoil her for a day. Sometimes I wish my parents were still alive so they could meet her, you know?" She smiles at Gerald when he puts his arm around her shoulders in comfort. "But with you and Jimmy, I'm confident she'll feel no less loved."

A groan escapes her throat as she eyes the couple. "Alright, fine. Now let me go get my grandbaby so she can have breakfast with us."

Jimmy arrives just as Sara's left for the guest house. "Hey, you two. Congratulations on the engagement!" He exclaims with less energy and flair than he usually does as he swipes a waffle from the serving platter. Vanessa does a double take at his tone, and stares as she notices the faint dark circles around Jimmy's eyes. That, coupled with the way Jimmy kept looking around the house for something – or someone – was enough confirmation of her suspicions.

"Thanks, dad!" Gerald stood to give his father a brief hug.

Jimmy's gaze lands on the counter behind Gerald. "Oh my god, is that an apple crumble pie?"

"Yep, Sara's recipe is—"

"To die for," Jimmy groans. "She used to always bake that after we fought, you know, right before we had a lot of make-up s—" He cuts himself off but the damage has been done with Vanessa smirking and Gerald pretending to hurl.

"So, dad, what was with all the cloak and dagger last night? Where were you? Were you at a club?"

"No, I was at a concert…" He trails off just as Sara comes in through the back door with Edie resting on her hip, grandmother and granddaughter sharing good laughter and morning cheer. He swears he's never seen her more beautiful than right now in a loose shirt, dark jeans, and sneakers with her face bare and her hair pulled up in a messy bun leaving some stray strands of hair framing her face; it was like everything else faded into nothing and all he could see was her, holding their son's baby girl.

"Dad?"

Suddenly, she looks up and meets his gaze. He notices her smile waver. No, he thinks, she should never stop smiling. She should never be anything but happy.

"Dad."

And now she's looking away from him without even a word. _What happened?_ He watches and listens as Edie's shriek of laughter blends in with Sara's as grandmother tickles granddaughter.

"Dad!"

His head snaps back to his son. "Huh? What?"

"I called you a couple of times."

"Sorry, I got…distracted." He runs a hand over the back of his neck.

Gerald's brows furrow in confusion and Vanessa rolls her eyes. For all the love she has for her baby daddy and fiancé, she finds his cluelessness so frustrating sometimes. "I asked what you were doing at a concert last night."

Sara freezes mid-laughter before she looks at the floor and turns her head a little in their direction. She was hurt and angry but she couldn't help listening to what he had to say.

"I was…waiting for someone." Jimmy looks down at his feet scuffing the floor. "I was hoping to make up for past mistakes." Sara then studies him – his slouched posture, his quiet almost timid voice, and his expressive eyes as they stare right into hers.

"Well? How did it go?"

Before anyone could answer, Edie decided he wanted to go to Jimmy with Sara in tow, apparently, as she insistently pulled on her grandmother's hand all the way to Jimmy. Upon taking one of Jimmy's hands in her other hand, she started jumping while looking back and forth between Sara and Jimmy.

Vanessa, who was silent throughout the whole exchange, finally speaks up. "Looks like someone's excited for a day with her grandparents."

Jimmy's head snaps up from smiling down at his little Pork Chop. "Grandparents?"

"Well, since you both offered to look after Edie, Vanessa and I could have a day to ourselves. We figured you could both have a day with Edie. She's really excited."

"We think it's a great plan, especially now that the two of you seem to be getting closer." Both guilty parties turned to Vanessa with wide eyes. "You know, you actually enjoy each other's company now."

"Uh, well…" Sara clears her throat. "Are you up for a grandparents' day with Edie, Jimmy?"

Jimmy's brows rise a little at the flat tone with which Sara asked him. She didn't even look at him. So she _did_ find out. He messed up right after promising her he wouldn't let her down this time. He swallows before responding, "Are you?"

"Of course," she shrugs as she crouches down and entertains their granddaughter.

"Well then, I couldn't think of a better way to spend the day than with my best girls." His smile is a little strained despite the sincerity of his words.

Sara huffs a laugh then looks up at him. "My car or yours?" She swallows at the unintended albeit subtle innuendo.

"We are not taking our granddaughter out in _your hot car_. That road trip to Palm Springs will be the last time I get stuck in a _hot car_ with you for reasons other than the sexy kind." He winks, watching Sara roll her eyes as he packs up Edie's stroller and diaper bag then heads out the door.

"Palm Springs?" Gerald asks as Sara swings Edie up and settles her back on her hip before taking a seat at the head of the table with her granddaughter on her lap.

"Oh, I needed sewing equipment. He just happened to be here and insisted on coming with me."

Vanessa and Gerald exchange confused looks but let it go in lieu of eating their breakfast. Jimmy returns and finds Sara playing the doting grandmother cutting up Edie's breakfast for her.

Feeling his gaze on her from the archway, Sara clears her throat. "Sit," she says sharply and pushes an empty plate in his direction without looking at him. "Have breakfast with your family."

He doesn't need to be asked twice. He takes the seat across from his son, kitty corner from Sara. A small smile graces his face upon remembering that last time he sat in this very seat. It was Thanksgiving and he was so proud despite his jealousy of Bruce when Sara said, "I freakin' love you, Jimmy." For a few minutes, the only sounds around the table were from cutlery and Sara's quiet murmurs and giggles shared with the little girl happily chomping on waffles.

Vanessa watches her future in-laws with amusement despite the awkward tension until she couldn't take it anymore. "So… Sara, Jimmy, what do you have planned for today?"

"Heh, you know, we could ask you the same question," Sara answers slyly, leaning back in her seat, not minding for a second that her granddaughter's greasy, sticky hands are smearing a bit of oil and syrup on her scoop neck shirt.

Classic deflection tactics.

Jimmy hums in agreement, momentarily distracted and baffled by the display beside him. And yet from whichever angle you look at him, it seems like he's staring right at Sara's chest. "Eyes up, Grandpa," she chastises with the usual playfully sarcastic tone he's gotten used to.

Jimmy looks up at Sara with wide eyes because not only was that the first hint of warmth from her this morning; it was also almost an invitation to flirt. But before he could come up with a retort, Edie copies her grandmother.

"Eyes up, Gam-pa!"

"Oh, is that how it is, Pork Chop?" He tickles Edie's chin, causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles. Jimmy leans closer as he continues his assault, oblivious to the way Sara's been smiling at him at the mention of the adorable nickname he gave their granddaughter. He stops then affectionately runs his fingers through the little girl's hair. "Now, can you give your grandpa a kiss?" His smile upon receiving said kiss was blinding when he sits back in his chair, only to be greeted by three identically mushy expressions on his family's faces. "What?"

A little breathless and teary-eyed, Gerald asks, "You're finally letting her call you 'grandpa'?"

"Hey, you should put that on your business card," Vanessa teases, which earns her an unimpressed look from the man in question.

"You know what? We don't need to know your plans. But whatever they are," he pauses to fish something out of his wallet. "I'm paying," he says, sliding a platinum credit card across the table to the newly-engaged couple.

"Really?" Came the responses of the three other adults with varying emotions – excitement from Vanessa, awe from Gerald, and sarcastic surprise from Sara. The first two, he expected; the last, not so much.

"Yeah, well," he shrugs to project nonchalance as he addresses Sara in particular. "I didn't get to spoil him growing up so I'm making up for it."

"Oh, trust me, I know. I just figured you'd give him cash so you won't have to find out what they had planned." Sara shrugs and looks down, shuddering as she mutters, "That texting app was bad enough."

Jimmy winces in remembrance of what he and Sara had read from a certain "Big Daddy" about his plans with "Little Daddy." He immediately pulls his credit card back and replaces it with a couple hundred bills he doesn't even bother counting. "Will that be enough?" He asks, genuinely curious and clueless.

Sara rolls her eyes and with a small smile answers before the couple could. "That's more than enough. Now stop, you're making me look bad."

Jimmy grins at her. "That is just _not_ possible." Sara huffs a laugh in disbelief then looks away, prompting a serious expression on Jimmy face as he continues, "It's true. You've always been beautiful, Sara. And that's not even your best quality."

Sara's gaze returns to his, her wide eyes scanning his face for a hint of deception but all she sees is sincerity.

Watching his parents gaze at each other with such intensity was stirring emotions within Gerald that he isn't sure how to deal with just yet so he leans towards Vanessa and whispers, "What is happening?"

And with a soft smile on her face, Vanessa turns to look at him and whispers back, "Your _parents_ , Gerald. That's what's happening."

The moment is ruined, however, when Edie wiggles her little body to be put down. "Gam-pa, let's go!"

Sara shakes her head then stands up, looking down at her shirt. "Your daughter is quite the artist," she says to her son, gesturing towards the stains on her shirt. "Can you go clean her up while I change into something less…edible?"

A few minutes later, she returns in a red floral tank top that screams summer – low-cut, V-neck, with spaghetti straps, dark jeans, and a pair of low-heeled, brown ankle boots. She'd decided to let her natural waves flow down her shoulders and back, foregoing make-up except for a bit of blush and gloss. "Ready?"

All adults turn to her and stare. Jimmy absent-mindedly utters, "Holy crap," much like the way he did upon receiving Sara's topless photo.

"Damn, girl. You don't look a day over 30!" Vanessa exclaims with pride, especially after remembering how insecure Sara was about her age and sexiness only a few months ago.

Sara's shy grin widens when she jests, "I knew there was a reason I wanted you as a daughter-in-law."

Gerald smiles as he approaches his mother to give her a hug and a cheek kiss. "You look really beautiful, Mom."

Sara laughs nervously. "Okay, I don't know what's gotten into both of you but we're leaving now before your happy hormones turn from rated G to X in a matter of minutes. I would love another grandchild but I'd rather not be involved in _any way_ prior to the actual pregnancy."

**\- x -**

It was a beautiful day outside, sunny but cool enough not to sting, so they decided the park was the perfect place to go. Jimmy was sitting on one of the park benches, sunglasses in place as he watches Sara teach Edie how to feed the ducks and the pigeons without scaring them away. Sara, with her own sunglasses perched on top of her head, stands a few feet away to let the little girl try on her own when a dark and husky voice speaks from behind her.

"That's a beautiful daughter you got there."

She turns to find a man that fits the 'tall, dark, and handsome' description to a tee. Unfortunately, the shamelessly suggestive look he's giving her tells her he fits right into the 'sexist asshole' description as well. She smiles politely regardless and says, "Oh, she's not my daughter."

"I knew it! You couldn't possibly be a mother and look like that." He steps closer to her with a cocky grin.

"Really? And why is that?" She asks, sarcasm dripping with every word. She crosses her arms, which, unbeknownst to her, sends an entirely different message with how it accentuates her bosom.

From his seat on the bench, Jimmy observes how the scene would play out. But the moment the man unapologetically licks his lips as he stares at Sara's chest, he goes to collect Edie and tells her to go to her grandmother.

Jimmy rolls his eyes just as he hears the man say, "You're too hot to be a mother."

"Gam-ma!" Edie shouts as she flings herself at Sara and wraps her arms around one of her grandmother's legs.

"Oh, hey, honey!" She bends down to pick Edie up when the little girl raises her arms towards her. She turns back to the man whose shock was painted so clearly on his features.

"Gr—Grandma?"

Sara plasters an overly sweet smile. "That's right. She's my _granddaughter_ , my _son's_ daughter. And this over here," she turns to beckon Jimmy who readily comes at her call. "This is Jimmy, her grandfather." Just as Jimmy extends his hand to the other man, Sara continues the charade with a voice too sweet to be genuine. "Oh, you look a little pale now. Are you alright?"

"I…I gotta go," he all but runs away, leaving the trio laughing at his expense – Edie, more because her grandparents are laughing than from understanding the situation.

"That was priceless!" Jimmy exclaims, ruffling Edie's hair. "Good job, Pork Chop!"

"The nerve of that guy," Sara states in disbelief once her laughter has died down. "As if motherhood automatically causes a woman's appeal to decline," she scoffs.

"Well, let me tell you this, Sara Kingsley. It didn't diminish yours; in fact, it made you even more perfect."

"Stop it," Sara brushes him off.

"I'm serious!"

They stare at each other longer than is deemed socially acceptable until Edie reaches her arms out to Jimmy and says, "Gam-pa, up!"

Jimmy takes her from Sara's hold and playfully throws her up before catching her, giggles and all. An elderly woman passes by them to tell them they have a lovely family. Neither of them had the heart to disappoint the old lady; nor did they have the energy to correct every other passerby about their real family relationship.

From the park, they headed to the Aquarium at Sara's request. Jimmy grumbled the whole drive there but ended up enjoying the experience with such childlike wonder as he took Edie to every attraction while Sara watched on with amusement from a few feet away. She, however, had to draw the line at the gift shop when Jimmy filled their cart with one of each aquatic stuffed toy.

"Jimmy, that's too much."

Jimmy tilts his head, as if the idea of 'too much' was simply preposterous. "Isn't it our job as grandparents to spoil our grandchildren rotten?"

"Grandchildren?"

"Come on, I can't be the only one wishing the storks would pay our family another visit."

"That's not how babies are made, Jimmy. We have a 25-year-old son, you should know that by now," she teases him then affectionately looks at Edie. "But yes, I do want another."

Jimmy blinks, unsure of whether she meant another grandchild or another child of her own. "Another?" Then he swallows at the sudden lump in his throat because he doesn't know which one _he_ wanted her to mean.

But Sara's attention was focused on Edie now. "Edie, honey, pick two and that's it, okay?"

Edie sighs dramatically before handing her grandmother a hideously pink stuffed octopus as her first choice. Sara waits her out as she looks between a clownfish and a blue tang. She remembers having watched that film with the whole family and almost gives in to letting the little girl have all three. Jimmy's whiny statement pushes her over the edge.

"Oh, that's just cruel. Making her choose between Dory and Marlin? You know they can't be apart; she has short-term memory loss and he needs her help to find his son Nemo." He finishes with his arms across his chest like a petulant child.

Sara's jaw drops as she looks at him with wide eyes. "Look at you, Grandpa. You don't just know how they look, you actually remember the characters." When Jimmy responds by just looking away, she narrows her eyes. "You left awfully quickly that night. I bet you cried like a baby and was so embarrassed you didn't want us to see."

Jimmy glances at her from the corner of his eye. "There may have been a tear or two."

"Ha! I knew it!" Sara smirks in triumph then glances guiltily at their granddaughter who was still trying to decide which one to get. "Fine, she can have three. But if our son gives us crap about spoiling her too much, I'll tell him it's all you."

Jimmy grins at her before crouching down beside Edie's stroller. "Did you hear that, Pork Chop? You can have all three." Edie's resulting happy squeal was so worth it.

**\- x -**

Lunch had them dropping by his restaurant to pick up a few ingredients before making their way to his apartment. As they start to clean up after their meal, they let Edie run around the apartment since it's already been childproofed.

"I know that hosting is more your speed but do you ever wonder what your life would be like now if you became a chef instead? You got Benny Loco's perfectly. And that food you brought to the stake out was amazing. And so was this."

"You're one to talk. I saw the apple crumble pie you baked this morning. And if it's anything like I remember it…" He just groans to get his point across.

"I'll save you a slice later." She looks towards Edie only to find her seated on the floor with her eyes fighting to stay open. "Looks like someone's ready for a nap. Let me just get her settled down."

Jimmy was just about done rinsing all the utensils and placing them in the dishwater when he spots Sarah cradling a sleepy Edie to her chest, bouncing her a bit as she hums a quiet lullaby. And for the millionth time that day, he wishes he could've been there for her when their son was growing up. He meant it when he said he didn't deserve to have known because he wasn't ready. But every time he sees Sara being even just remotely motherly, he wishes he could've had that with her. That he could _have_ that with her.

The moment Sara comes back from settling their granddaughter down for her nap, the awkward tension comes back full force. She's seated on one side of the couch, looking at nothing in particular as she taps her hands in a rhythm on her lap. Jimmy clears his throat to get her attention before sitting down on the other end of the couch. Annelise said he always ran away from emotional conversations and yet here he was, initiating one.

"You know, ever since Gerald and Edie came into my life, I've never once stopped to think about how differently my life would've turned out if I hadn't met them. I couldn't, even if I tried. They're family…" He trails off, keeping his gaze trained on Sara as he continues, "And they led me back to you."

Her heads snaps and looks at him, seeing so much raw emotion in his gaze and feeling her defenses start to crumble once again. But she shakes her head. "Jimmy, don't—"

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, Sara, but I'm saying sorry anyway." Jimmy sighs. "If you don't ever want to see me or talk to me again, I'll accept that—"

"I'm not childish, Jimmy. And while I sometimes want to strangle you or throw you into a pack of unbelievably cute puppies, you're Gerald's father and Edie's grandfather. You're family and that's more important than trying to rekindle a flame that's long since burned out."

"Long since burned out?" Jimmy blinks when Sara simply tilts her head and shrugs as if they were discussing the weather. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

Sara purses her lips and looks away before quietly answering, "Maybe I do." She really doesn't. But she's hurt and she desperately needs to rebuild her walls.

Jimmy recoils like he's been punched in the gut. But it wasn't the twisted feeling in his stomach that everyone kept reminding him was jealousy. Because when his hand rises in an attempt to soothe the ache, it wasn't in his stomach; it was in his chest. He's only ever felt it once before – the day 21-year-old Sara Kingsley walked out of his life for good.

"I can't explain why I lied to you after the fact but… Can I at least explain why I hesitated?" He waited to meet her eyes, making sure she knew exactly what he was talking about. At her stiff nod, he takes a deep breath. "I'm 51 years old. At this age, I've been to my fair share of weddings, even hosted and catered some. And every time they ask me the marriage question, I always answer with how I'm not the marrying type. Never mind that that was a lie and all I ever thought about was 26-year-old Ponyboy, standing at the altar, awaiting 21-year-old Sushi's march down the aisle."

Sara's brows furrow in confusion and disbelief at his words and yet her vision turns blurry with tears threatening to roll down her porcelain skin. She'd be lying if she said she'd never had that same fantasy back when they were dating. Sushi was completely and utterly in love with Ponyboy. Leaving him after finding out she was pregnant had been the most difficult decision she'd ever made in her entire life. And last night, she was reminded of it, like being hit by a tidal wave; hence the uncharacteristic crying in her son's arms.

He had a wistful smile on his face as he carried on with his explanation. "I saw it again, that vision of what could've been, when I kissed you after we decided to give us another try. Then I talked to Edie about the pros and cons of it all and I wondered if I was chasing something from the past that maybe didn't exist anymore."

She looks down and inconspicuously wipes at the lone tear that escaped her eyes. Despite what she had said earlier, it hurt to find out she remained a thing of the past for him when all she saw every time she looked at him was a second chance.

"But I knew I was wrong. I didn't know what I was so confused about because…" He turns to look at her, leans toward her a bit to catch her eyes. "You are the one, always have been and always will be." He scoots closer to her and takes one of her hands in his, absent-mindedly rubbing circular patterns all over her knuckles before stopping at her ring finger. "Back at the cellphone store, when we were watching what our son – heh, _our son_ – prepared, I couldn't stop looking at you because I saw that vision again. But you weren't 21 anymore and I wasn't 26. It was… _us_ ; Sushi and Ponyboy, a little ways down the road. It was no longer of the past, Sara; it was of the future. And I want that, more than anything."

They were quiet and unblinking as their intense gazes remained on each other. "You talk to our _granddaughter_ about us?" She asks in an attempt to lighten the mood just as a few tears roll down her cheeks.

Jimmy gently wipes them up with his thumbs, his incredulity at her response evident in his tone and expression. " _That's_ what you took away from everything I said?"

She laughs a little – soft, short, and tired – but a laugh nonetheless before chewing on her bottom lip in thought. She looks back up at him in all seriousness because as much as she loves him— "I need time, Jimmy."

He slowly nods before drawing her in for an embrace, kissing her temple and her hair and inhaling her scent as he gently rubs her back.

**\- x -**

They were cuddled in the middle of the couch halfway through Rambo III when Jimmy's phone rang. "Hey, Ger. Everything going alright?"

"Yeah, dad. Everything's great. But we passed by the theme park an hour ago and suddenly we wished Edie were with us."

"Oh, we're at my apartment. The theme park's not too far away from there. Do you want us to meet you there and drop her off?" He turns his head sideways to look at Sara when she lifted her head from his shoulder but sees her gaze move somewhere behind him, specifically to a sleep-addled little girl rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes, please. That would be amazing. We just feel like today is a perfect day to celebrate with our daughter. We can have date nights any other time."

"Perfect timing, she just woke up from her nap. We'll be there in 20." He then relays the change of plans to Sara.

"Oh, alright. You can go drop her off. I'll take a cab home instead."

"What? No, Sara, it's fine. I'll drive you home after."

She shakes her head. "The house is far off in the opposite direction. It'll take too much time and gas and—"

"Sara," Jimmy says, looking intently into her eyes. "I want to do it. I'll feel better if I see you off at home myself than if I let you take a cab."

She purses her lips. "Fine."

After dropping their granddaughter off at the theme park with her parents, both adults stay quiet throughout the drive to Sara's house until they turn into her street when Sara breaks the silence.

"For what it's worth, I think you're a good person. You just need to let people in enough to see you, the real and vulnerable you."

"You're the only one who's ever gotten close enough to see the real me. And Annelise, but that's part of her job description so yeah, only you. In fact, I find I can't be anything but myself when I'm with you."

She looks at him pointedly. "That's only because you never really bothered trying."

"Nuh uh. You know, Catherine's wonderful and I really liked her so I tried. But even though she said she loved me, I—"

"She said she loved you?" She asks in a small voice, immediately feeling bad for Catherine, whom she actually, genuinely liked.

"No, but she said she set an appointment for next week so she could tell me she loved me." At the furrow of Sara's brow, he adds, "I know it's weird but it's also—"

"No, no! It's actually kind of, umm," she clears her throat and looks down at her fingernails. "Cute," she finishes with her shoulders slouching slightly.

Jimmy hums. "But at the airport, when I told her we had to call it off, she just knew. I hadn't even started explaining but she already knew it was because of you. She knew even before I did." He shakes his head in frustration over all the wasted time. "I tried to find my Amal when she was right in front of me this whole time. I can't believe it took our son's proposal for me to finally get it into my head that it was always you."

Sara glances up at him with a shy smile. "It was always you," she echoes, meaning every word.

Jimmy reaches over to caress her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I know you said you needed time—"

"Would you like to come in for a slice of apple crumble pie?"

Once inside, they settle side by side on the couch, sharing a slice of apple crumble pie.

"You know my favorite way of eating your apple crumble pie?" Jimmy asks as he feeds Sara a forkful of the pie.

"With fat-free vanilla Italian ice," she answers around a mouthful but Jimmy shakes his head. Sara chews more slowly as she tamps down on the disappointment of getting it wrong. She's always prided herself in knowing everything about the old Jimmy and their time together 26 years ago. "Has it changed since then?"

"No," comes his quiet answer, dazed eyes focused on Sara's lips right before diving in for a kiss and some of that pie. They pull away and Jimmy smiles as he chews on the remnants of the pie he technically stole from Sara's mouth. " _That_ is."

Sara's jaw drops, revealing swollen lips and an empty mouth. "I have always found that disgusting," she lifts her chin and looks away, attempting to hide her smile and the blush quickly creeping up her chest, neck, and cheeks.

"Of course," Jimmy whispers to the spot just below her ear, inhaling right before going in for the kill. Sara's eyes roll back at the pleasure. She sighs as he makes his way down the side of her throat, nipping at her collar bone before kissing along the generous skin exposed by the plunging neckline of her tank top.

Sara pulls him up with both hands on his cheeks for another mind-blowing kiss with lips, teeth, and tongue. And as their make-out session grows more and more heated, she swings a leg over Jimmy's and sits right on his lap. She grinds against him, feeling smug at the groan she elicits from Jimmy. He pulls away from her mouth and dots kisses along her jawline.

"You are not playing fair," he murmurs against the skin of her neck and draws a gasp from her when he cups her ass and pulls her down against his crotch. He makes his way down to her chest and pulls at her straps of her top which she readily takes off to reveal her breasts framed and secured by sheer light pink lace. "You know, I've been dreaming of the girls ever since you sent me that photo."

"Oh, yeah?" She giggles. She hurriedly unbuttons Jimmy's shirt to run her hands up and down his torso. And in a few quick moves, his shirt has been discarded.

"Definitely."

" _Oh._ " She was always so responsive that she couldn't keep her moans down at the feel of his hot mouth teasing her left nipple through the lace, his fingers flicking, pinching, and tugging at the other. "Fuck," comes her raspy squeak at the smallest hint of his teeth scraping against her heated flesh. She keeps her grinding in rhythmic pattern with Jimmy's shamelessly loud licking and suckling. She feels a tension coiling within her as he shifts his mouth to the right nipple while he palms and squeezes her left breast through the flimsy fabric.

They're both so into it that neither of them hear the door open. Vanessa enters the kitchen first and stops with her hand over her mouth to keep from squealing until Gerald, with Edie tired and sleepy in his arms, bumps into her. "What?" He asks before he follows her line of sight to the one thing every child never wishes to witness – his parents in the throes of passion.

For a moment, the only sounds in the room were Sara's moans, fabrics rubbing rhythmically against each other, and sucking sounds from Jimmy's mouth before—

"OH MY GOD!" Gerald screams, prompting Edie to shoot straight up, awake and disoriented, but the moment she sees Sara, who now had her arms across her chest in an attempt to cover up what the now-wet lace barely does, she shrieks.

"Gam-ma!" And then Jimmy turns his head to look at them. "Gam-pa!" And then she wiggles her tiny body, asking to be let down. She rushes towards her grandparents and climbs up the couch to fling her body against them. Neither grandparent moved.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Gerald shouts with his hands covering his eyes now. Jimmy snaps into action, grabbing the nearest piece of clothing, which happens to be his shirt, and helps Sara cover up.

Vanessa, however, basks in the heat that the other two adults have cooked up. "Damn, girl. I knew you had a beautiful rack but Sara, lace looks _damn good_ on the girls."

"Right?" Jimmy cheerfully interjects, earning a playful swat up the back of his head from a flushed Sara who has yet to move from his lap. He was going to tease her about it before he realized that she was simply staying seated _there_ to keep their granddaughter from seeing something she shouldn't know about until she turns at least 30. They both still had their pants on but only he carried around a proof of their indiscretion. "And 26 years later, you still look more perfect in my clothes than I ever could."

Her blush grows but now her features soften at his words that were punctuated by his hand cupping her face, his thumb gently rubbing under her eye. Vanessa tugs at Gerald's hand and interlaces their fingers. She nudges him to go look at his parents and the emotions in both their expressions. Gerald finally relaxes and finds it in himself to be happy for them. The moment doesn't last though.

"Gam-pa naked!" Edie shouts.

Sara interjects, "No, no, honey. Grandpa's not nak—Ugh." At Edie's resulting giggles, she gives up with a shake of her head, leaning her forehead on Jimmy's shoulder as the other adults all panic and shush the little girl, telling her she should never say that out loud ever again.

As Sara predicted, it backfires the next morning at Jimmy's restaurant when Edie suddenly screams the same thing, leaving her parents groaning with their faces on their palms and her grandparents blushing profusely with matching guilty looks directed at the floor.

"Just so you know," Gerald turns to his parents and throws his mother's words at them. "I would love to finally be a big brother, but I'd rather not be involved in _any_ _way_ prior to the actual pregnancy."

Annelise blinks at the way Sara and Jimmy are standing too close to each other, fingers interlaced. The corners of her mouth curl up a bit right before walking out and muttering, "This horny goddamn family."

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, I desperately needed to know what happened post-finale so I wrote my own version of it. I need fluff for these two because they deserve it, even if they're doing everything "backwards."


End file.
